Who are you?
by xxxChaosQueenxxx
Summary: He wasn't suppose to remember. Now that he is dead will he still remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Just thought this up during vacation. **

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

Time Frame: After the Winter War. I made it so that all humans involved got their memories erased, like Ichigo and Chad. But Ichigo got his memory back because he has that massive reiatsu.

You see a room that has enough light to read, and you see a teen the age of 18 on his bed reading something, that you can't see. He is mouthing the words he is reading, and from what you can read from his lips it is of poetic nature. But the boy reading it doesn't look like one that would read poetry. He has the wild color of orange hair with a permanent scowl etched on his face. He has the deep color of amber for his eyes and by looking at them, you could tell he has worry in his life, but he still has the look of confidence. His body is one of someone who constantly trains, and is born to fight. There are scars all over his torso, but they look as if they were treated properly and carefully after the hard times the teen faced to obtain these unlucky symbols. You see the teen get off his bed and head to his desk. He sits down and writes on this a piece of paper for so long that you lost track of time. He gets up from his desk when you hear someone call "Ichi-nii, come downstairs for dinner."

He replies, "Yeah sure. I'm coming." He leaves the desk and his room. You just noticed that it was dark outside. You were curious what he was reading and you see "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. You wonder why he is reading this. You move towards the desk to see what he wrote down. You see a letter. It read this:

_Dear Rukia,_

_You may not get this for who knows how long._

_By the time you read this I may have passed away and gone to Soul Society._

_I don't think anybody would just perform a soul burial on me because they should know who I am. If they don't, where have they been for the past year? I think everyone should know me as the "Shinigami with the big butcher knife" killing Aizen._

_But anyway, I need to tell you that I still love you. _

_Even though we are not allowed to see each other until I die I hope I can see you again in __Rukongai__._

_I most likely would forget ever meeting you and fighting in the Winter War, but you can track me down by my reiatsu. You know I can't control it._

_Then if you do find me I could be given proper training to become a shinigami and not just by you plunging a sword into my heart. _

_After my graduation, you and everybody else can try to get me to remember everything, but I wonder if it is possible. I'm sure Renji would suggest hitting me till I remember. If then I suggest keeping him away. Also Kenpachi, I don't want to remember that way._

_I still think it is best for us to remain separate, even though I am against it. _

_You are a shinigami and I am a human. That is how life works. _

_So you got this from Urahara, and I hope you got when I died. I'm sure he is still in his little shop. _

_Anyway, I love you Rukia and would forever._

_From your true love,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

I was in tears when I finished. I read this before I am supposing to and now I ruined it. How could he still love me if his memories are supposed to be erased? He isn't supposed to remember a single thing about Soul Society, hollows, and me most importantly. He knows he is still a shinigami because of his father and yet he doesn't slay any hollows. I bet he knows he isn't supposed to remember anything so he stays out of the way of shinigami. I wonder if everyone else's memories came back like Ishida and Orihime. But I bet they didn't because their reiatsu isn't high enough.

I have been masking my reiatsu so he can't find me and luckily he still can't trace me. I really wonder when I am goanna meet him again. I'm only here because I am supposed to tell his dad about the update from Soul Society. (I make Isshin allow knowing what is going on) I already told him so I have to be heading back now. They probably won't send me ever again. I just have to find Ichigo when he is in Rukongai and I hope he is in the better districts.

Good Bye Kurosaki Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own BLEACH, but I wished I did. **

**Don't read if you don't like. **

**I'm not exactly sure if I want to make this story into a higher rating, but it is staying like this for now.**

* * *

Ichigo's funeral

'Here I am standing in front of his grave. Everyone always thought he would go straight to Soul Society after the Winter War, but that never happened. He should have been made a captain and everybody will love him. Then when everyone thought that was gonna happen, he was ordered for all of his memories to be erased. Everyone is never to talk about Ichigo again. He was never suppose to exist is what Yamamoto-soutaicho said.

Here we are 5 years later and he is dead because of a car accident. the age of 23 is a young age to die. We are not sure how he even got into the accident. All we know is he was leaving from work and someone hit Ichigo the minute he left a parking garage. Here I am in front of the coffin at the funeral home (not sure what Japanese do for funerals), I am staring at his pale face with tears welling up in my eyes.

His hair is still as bright orange as it always was. He is put into a suit. I never would have thought he would look this good formal, the only time I saw him like this was during high school graduation, and it was covered by a gown during then. He couldn't wait to get out of the city, but now some of us think he should've stayed in Karakura. He probably would still be alive this very second and I won't be crying for him to come back.

This must be so hard on Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin. They lost another family member in an accident. Yuzu always depended on Ichigo for protection and someone to test her food on. Karin loved having Ichigo to play sports with when her friends were unavailable. Isshin just lost his only son and he lost all of the energy he use to have.

You see Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad in their seats. They are all grief-stricken. They never seen him for the last year so they didn't know what was happening to him since he was in Tokyo.

Everyone who attended from Soul Society had to be given an excuse, since everyone else's memoires were erased except Urahara, Yourichi, and Isshin. They were on the excuse that they were with Ichigo whenever he skipped school. It was a hard excuse to go by but it was usable. Everyone was glad they weren't recognized.

Ichigo had college friends who attended his funeral. He was working to become a doctor and take over the family clinic, but his dream is not realized.

Isshin is giving the speech for his son, and then it is time for us to move to the cemetery. The pallbearers are Chad, Kenpachi, Ishida, and Renji. They bring Ichigo's coffin into the grave and is being lowered down. Yuzu is crying hysterically, and Karin is trying to keep the tears in but she just can't. This will be the last time I see Ichigo's breathing face in this world. Dirt is being put on top of his coffin until the ground is even again. People start to leave to get to the restaurant where the dinner is being held. I think I was the last one to leave.

I kept thinking 'We don't know where is soul is. He could've been eaten by a hollow. We don't know if he became a plus or a shingiami after death. We have to find him before leftover arrancars find him and convince him to go to Hueco Mundo.' I went to the restaurant by taxi after I read this on Ichigo's grave:

_A protector, a friend, and a loved one_

_Kurosaki Ichigo was one of those rare humans that act and look_

_tough, but is one of the greatest friends you will ever receive in your life._

_July 15, 1992- May 28, 2015_

* * *

**Thank You to all of these people who are keeping me going.**

**Reviews: x Midnight-Spirit, KH77, Whitehorse, and CatWoman4Ever**

**I'm so sorry if you put me as an alert or av that your name is not mentioned. I didn't keep a list and I don't know how to bring up a list of people who av or alert me. If you already did send me a PM or an email to me saying you did av or alert me. If you did I'll put your name in the next chapter.**

**I am putting out a chapter every week if I have the time. I had to squeeze this one in so it might not me that good. I'm hoping that over summer I would have more time to write.**

**I also need a beta reader, so if you are interested tell me. **

**I don't know if I am ever going to bust out long chapters, so don't count on it that much.**

**Press that button right under here to tell me what you think of it so far. You could also give me suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own BLEACH, but I wished I did. **

**Don't read if you don't like. **

**Thought I should bring out a chapter since I had nothing to do today. **

* * *

Ichigo's POV

'Where am I?' was the first thing I said when I woke up. I saw I had a broken chain on my body and looked transparent I had no idea where I was but it looked like a warehouse. After a couple of minutes of exploring I found a door. Exiting it brought light to hit my face. I couldn't see anything and then I saw a man in a traditional black kimono. I knew he was a shinigami since I retained my memories from the Winter War. I ran to him and asked if he can help me get in contact with a higher ranking shinigami.

I then thought why I wasn't in my shinigami clothes because I was a shinigami. Then I remembered what happened when I was with Urahara. When I left my body I lost my powers so it must have happened again.

"Hey do you know where I am?" I said as I ran to the shinigami. But as I said this he looked frightened

"A plus." the shinigami muttered, "Better perform a konsō." He shouted to Ichigo "You need to go to Soul Society. Come here so I can do that."

"Don't you know who I am?" shouted Ichigo as he stopped running. The shinigami approached him pulling out his zanpaktou.

"I don't know you. You don't look familiar" The shinigami said clueless.

'You have got to me kidding me. How could this idiot now know who I am.'

"Prepare to go to Soul Society. Don't worry it is a peaceful place where you will live happily." The shinigami then put the hilt of this zanpaktou on Ichigo's forehead

"Wait! I'm not ready to leave yet." Ichigo shouted.

"Sorry it is time for you to leave this world." The shinigami said quietly

Ichigo then disappears into the ground.

"Wait wasn't there an order to be careful of who we perform konso on because there is this dude that they want with their memories." He remembered he had a picture of the said person but never looked at it. The picture had a oranged haired man with a scowl on his face. "Oh shit the dude I just performed konso on was him. I have to report this. I am in deep trouble."

He opened the Senkai Gate to get back to Soul Society. He appeared in front of the Eleventh Division's office. He knocked and said "Ogata Saburo from the Elventh Division."

"Come in."'I wish I was at Ichi's funeral. I wanted to see him one last time.'

"I am here to report I have found Kurosaki Ichigo."

Yaruchi eyes brightened up. "Bring him in then. We have to bring him to Yamamoto-soutaicho. So much people will be happy." Yaruchi screamed with stars in her eyes.

"Excuse me fuku-taicho, I never finished giving my report. I said I have found him but I performed a konso on him."

After a silent pause, Yaruchi screamed with fire behind her, "Why the hell would you do that? You knew your orders, you incompentent subordinate."

"I am very sorry fuku-taicho. I never meant for this to happen."

"You should have listened to your debriefing. Now we have to report this to sou-taicho. He is not gonna be happy. You are probably going to lose any chance of moving up in ranks because of this problem. You have also made enemies with lots of high ranking officers, nobles, and captains. Many were happy that he was going to have a chance of joining the ranks. We even kept Fifth Division's captain position open for him. Now who knows when we are gonna find him. Beware of what might happen to you."

The subordinate then left the room, hoping that this wouldn't get out, but he knew it will.

* * *

**More reviews please.**

**This chapter isn't as sad as my other ones. I going to try to make even sadder ones, but this is a happy time of life for me. I am the Class of '09. Graduated 6-12-09. **

**Sorry this didn't come out earlier. I was planning to get it out Friday but the Document Manager was down so much and my internet kept konking out on me that whenever I was editing it didn't let me save. **

**Favs: Youkai223 **

**Alerts: LoraCullenson**

**Reviews: LoraCullenson**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own BLEACH, but I wished I did. **

**Don't read if you don't like. **

Dinner

The restaurant that was suppose to hold the dinner was Ichigo's favorite in Kakura. Everyone was talking and the shinigami and humans were mingling. (don't know how else to put it) It looked like Toushirou still had a liking towards Karin, and Keigo was drooling over Matsumoto. Isshin, Urahara, and Yourichi were talking like old friends, probably because they were old friends. No one was wondering how Ichigo really got associated with us. It looked just like the time when we were all great friends. I saw Orhime approaching me. I bet she was probably wondering how I knew Ichigo.

"Hey, your name is Rukia right? I'm Orhime. I never seen you around before." Orihime said as she sat down next to Rukia.

"Yeah. I'm from the other side of town." Rukia replied.

"Did Kurosaki-kun really go to the other side of town a lot when he was a teen, because he skipped school a lot. They said that he spent all that time with you guys."

"He really didn't like gangs and he was put into a division specially recruited to get rid of gangs. You did hear of less gang activity didn't you?"

"Yeah. In the news they were always saying that gang activity is lowering because of a mysterious group."

"Yeah all the people here that you don't know were in that division. That is why Ichigo didn't come to school a lot until all of the gang activity died down."

"Wow. But it seems like a weird colletion of people. Can you explain to me what they each did?"

Rukia surprised answered sure. "Well you see that white-haired guy over there and the big-chested lady they were head of collecting information. The white haired guy also lead most of the missions" 'This is hard to follow what they told us to say.' "That big guy with the eye-patch was the trainers of all of the fighters for the missions. The fighters included that red-haried dude with the tattoos, the bald dude, the dude with feathers on his face, and Ichigo himself. The sandy blonde haired guy with the traditional clothes and the purple haired lady were in charge of the science department. My brother over there was in charge of expenses with the long white haired man and the one who is wearing a straw hat (don't know what that hat is called). That is about all of us."

"What did you do, Rukia? I can call you that right."Orihime said quickly curious of what she did.

"Oh I didn't you what I did. I'm so foolish. I was a fighter with Ichigo."

"I just noticed this but why do you call Kurosaki-kun by his given name?" Orihime asked suspiciously. She wanted to know more about Rukia's relationship with Ichigo. "The way she answers may be the key why Kurosaki never really had any romantic interest in me."

"I don't know. I called him by his first name and he never protested so I got stuck with it."

'Guess Ichigo did hold a certain liking towards Rukia.' "Well it was really great meeting you." Orihime then stood up and left to talk to Tatsuki about what she found out.

'Good she doesn't remember anything at all regarding Soul Society. I can't believe that order that was given out that if any patrol finds Ichigo he is to go straight to sou-taicho. A konso would erase all memories he owns and that would be bad since he is excepted to fill the fifth divison's captain spot. I really want to talk to him again.' Rukia thought. She stood up to go and talk to other humans to make sure they remember nothing of Soul Society.

**Outside the restaurant after the dinner**

The street is empty since it is midnight. The only two people you see is Rukia and Urahara. Urahara asked Rukia to stay a little while after to have a word with her.

"I have something to give to you Rukia. This was left from Ichigo. He said to give it to you when he dies." Urahara says from under a street light.

Under another streetlight is Rukia replying, "Give me the letter then." And that is what Urahara did. It was the same letter as the one she read years ago but there was a new part to the letter though.

(**bold is the new part**)

_Dear Rukia,_

_You may not get this for who knows how long._

_By the time you read this I have passed away and gone to Soul Society._

_I don't think anybody would just perform a soul burial on me because they should know who I am. If they don't, where have they been for the past year? I think everyone should know me as the "Shinigami with the big butcher knife" killing Aizen._

_But anyway, I need to tell you that I still love you. _

_Even though we are not allowed to see each other until I die I hope I can see you again in __Rukongai__._

_I most likely would forget ever meeting you and fighting in the Winter War, but you can track me down by my reiatsu. You know I can't control it._

_Then if you do find me I could be given proper training to become a shinigami and not just by you plunging a sword into my heart. _

_After my graduation, you and everybody else can try to get me to remember everything, but I wonder if it is possible. I'm sure Renji would suggest hitting me till I remember. If then I suggest keeping him away. Also Kenpachi, I don't want to remember that way._

_I still think it is best for us to remain separate, even though I am against it. _

_You are a shinigami and I am a human. That is how life works. _

_So you got this from Urahara, and I hope you got when I died. I'm sure he is still in his little shop. _

_Anyway, I love you Rukia and would forever._

_From your true love,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_**P.S. Go to my room and go to where you use to sleep. Under the **_

_**futon there is something for you.**_

And that is what she did. She gave Urahara a quick bow and then ran her way to the Kurosaki clinic. She went through the window and entered the empty room of the dead man. The closet had a crack opened and she pulled the door the rest of the way. There was something under the futon and it was a jewelery box. Rukia opened the box carefully and saw inside was a diamond necklace in the shape of a bunny. On the under side it had to the one who gave the me the power to protect and love.

'Why did he get me this?' was all Rukia could think. She had tears flowing endlessly and she tried to kept quiet. She couldn't deal with it anymore, she opened a Senkai Gate and walked right through it. Appearing in her room she ran straight to the bed to sleep and remember past events.

* * *

**So how was it? Reviews are greatly appreciated. There really is nothing for me to do this summer so some weeks chapters are gonna be coming out faster. Here is the people I give my thanks to**

**Favs: nomorekimchi**

**Reviews: enchantedpotter101, xMidnight-Spirtx**

**Alerts: nomorekimchi, Nekura Enzeru**

**Remember review please. Then that shows me that people are really really reading this story because then I will start to have doubts.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own BLEACH, but I wished I did. **

**Don't read if you don't like. **

* * *

I woke up in a dingy alleyway. Everything around me looked so weird. I didn't know how I got there and I don't remember anything. I tried to stand up but I had a hard time. After falling down a couple of times, I used the wall as a support to get me up. Leaning against the wall helped me stable myself. I remember my name was Kurosaki Ichigo and I remember my age was 23. Starting to move was probably the best idea. I could find out where I was. Once I got out of the alley, I was given the image of a Japanese village. There were stands along the streets selling whatever they harvested, some were selling clothes and others were selling other things. I decieded to approach a stand to figure out where I was.

"Excuse me." I said to an elder man running a little cart of watermelons," Will you tell me where I am?"

"Ah a newbie," the elder started out with, "you are in Soul Society's Hokuta part of West Rukongai. Do you have anywhere to stay at night boy."

"No. I guess I have to find a place." Ichigo replied while scratching the back of his head.

The man said kindly "You could stay with me. I have no company and I need help in my job. I hate paying teenagers to carry my watermelons here. They usually steal them for themselves. You can help with the cart of the watermelons and I will give you your meals and a place to sleep. I will only need you for help with the watermelons, otherwise you could do whatever you want for the rest of the day."

"Thank you so much. What time do you need me back here to help you close up?" Ichigo said gratefully.

"Around 6 would be good."

Ichigo replied a thank you before departing to explore this Soul Society more.

A couple of minutes later.

A white-haired tachio shinigami stopped in front of his favorite watermelon cart.

"The usual Hitsugaya-taicho?" the elder man asked.

"Of course." the stocic captain replied. While the elder was bagging up Toushirou's precious watermelon he asked, "Anything new here?"

"Ah. A new soul came today. He looked like a capable boy. He is gonna live with me now. I could sense some spiritual pressure coming out of him but I can't rate it. I might suggest him to the academy when he feels ready. He is a new one so he must be a little nervous."

"Well I would like to meet this new soul to gauge his reaitsu. I will meet him when you have our annual dinner with Granny." Toushirou said.

"Of course."

"I have to be on my way now. See you in a week." Toushirou left to go back to his office knowing that if he didn't go back soon a sake party just might start because of Matsumoto.

Walking around this place seemed a little weird. I guess it was how I looked, probably my orange hair and when I looked at a mirror my scowl. It looked like it was born on me. I went everywhere and then I started to get hungry. I decided it was time to go back to the elder since the sun looked like it would almost set. Arriving at the cart, I saw the elder was selling his last watermelon. I quickly went over and helped him put away anything that was required to be put away. I picked up the cart by the handles and followed behind the old man to get to his small farm.

The place looked like somewhere that should be called home. It wasn't just a watermelon patch, but there was a small vegetable patch and strawberry, and blueberry and other fruits. It looked like though that that was for his own use since it was so small. The house that was in the middle of the land was a quaint cottage. It wasn't that large but it looked like you could survive and live in there.

The old man told him to put the cart by the edge of the watermelon patch. Ichigo did as he was told and followed the old man into the house.

"I'll start dinner. You could look around the farm to get to know it better." The old man said before walking towards a firepit.

After 30 minutes they ate dinner, and the old man filled Ichigo in on things that he would see.

"Ichigo was curious and asked "What is that big wall that seem to keep on going?" Ichigo asked while eating his rice.

"That is Seireitei. It is where the nobility and shinigami live, our army. That is the escape from the slums here. But you can only get in if you have high reiatsu or spiritual power. So if you ever get really hungry at any time tell me so I can apply you for their academy and you can become a shinigami. Enough chatting get some sleep. You have to be up by 6 to help me collect watermelons."

Ichigo bowed before exiting the room to his cot in a seperate room and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review.**

**This was so weird to write. I couldn't think of anything.**

**Thanks to all of these people:**

**Favs: Zangetsu50, Esmarie, d11934623q, xMidnight-Spiritx, EragontheBallPython, AlyPayton, derderxp**

**Reviews: Zangetsu50, xMidnight-Spiritx,**

**Alerts: Watchmaker163, AlyPayton, Rukia-IchiRuki**

**I have no idea what the next chapter is so please be patient. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Couldn't think of anything. Major writer's block. So so sorry.**

**As you all know I do not own Bleach, only this story.**

* * *

I look around and saw a barren desert. It was white sand for miles and miles and a couple of leafless trees placed here and there. In the distance I can see someone running actually it seemed to be two. One of them looked to be a small girl that had the features of a grown woman. She had shoulder length black hair and one strand went down the middle of her face. She had the most rarest eyes I have ever seen, violet. She seemed to be wearing a black kimono. "Haven't I seen this type of clothing before?" was the first question that came to my head.

I remembered now these were the robes that those inspectors in the town square was wearing. I believe they made a soul superior or something like that.

She also had a katana that was pure white, the hilt and metal, and it had a white ribbon coming from the hilt too.

She appeared to be followed by a ruggish looking man that had a fiery top of red hair. He had tattoos all over his forehead and it seemed to continued to his chest. In his hand was a katana that was thick and broken into segments.

In their path there was this group of animals in white clothes. I saw them charge right into the group, fearlessly, courageously, as if fighting for something more then their lives that are at risk.

The woman seem so fluid in her movements. She spun with all her slashes, never ending. Then a big horde of the animals came towards her and out of the tip of her katana, a blast of icy smoke came came out, hitting the animals, and freezing them in an ice cube.

The red haired man was not far behind her. His katana apparently can split apart, increasing the range of his attacks They kept on running and running once they finished the group of monsters. They seemed to be running toward the direction of a white tower.

Once they reach the tower the man said something, and his katana became a long wooden snake. He threw his sword up and made it hit the tower, spiraling it, as if a makeshift staircase. Both of the them jumped on it immediately and started to run. When they did reach the top a huge black blast came from the top. It went straight through the wall and kept on going in the sky till it dissipated. The two running stop and looked up in time to see that burst of energy.

A couple of seconds later, a white being came out, followed by a black being. From the distance you can see a head of orange hair. It looked almost like a chase and the two people on the makeshift ladder quickly followed after shouting I...

My eyes flew opened. I saw myself on my cot staring at the ceiling. Their was a red light coming from the window. I decided it was time to get up since the sun was rising and I needed to help the old man with his cart.

**Five Days Later**

"In two days time we will be going to someone's house to have dinner. They are old friends of mines and I will like you to meet them." The old man said all of a sudden. It was dinner time and they always talked but it was about how Soul Society functioned. This was the first time he brought up something else.

"Ichigo there is someone I really want you to meet. He and she are both shinigami and are both high ranking. You remember about what I said about shinigami right."

"Yeah." I said finishing off my bowl of rice. "Thanks for dinner. I am heading for bed."

"Remember to wake up by 6 tomorrow."

'I don't want to meet shinigami tomorrow and they are ranked officers too. They never really care for anyone else except themselves. We can never enter Seireitei unless you are a noble, shinigami or a student and that leaves a lot of people wondering what happens in there or what it even looks like. They always stay inside those gates and they say they really care about us. If they did some of the districts would be better. But I have to be cooperative for Sakurai.' I thought while staring at the ceiling.

Turning on to my side 'I hope I don't have that dream anymore. I've been having the same one for days.' Starting to get drowsy I fell asleep.

**Outside the friend's home (it is not in Ichigo's POV anymore. Changed to regular POV)**

"Ichigo like I said these people are ranked officers. One is a captain and the other is a unrepentant. Have some respect for them." Sakurai said as he directed Ichigo into the house.

"Hey is anyone here." Sakurai shouted into the house.

"Just come in and make yourself comfortable."said a women's voice

Ichigo and Sakurai took off their shoes and entered what seemed to be the living area. Sitting down at the table, Ichigo looked down at the surroundings. It was a plain Japanese room, but the only difference was that their was a shoji door that was half opened showing a garden. From he heard there were very few homes that had a garden except in the mansions of Seriteri.

"I'm so glad you were able to come." the elderly voice from before said as the shoji door was being pushed, "Is the soul you brought in with you?" Behind the shoji doors revealed a woman that had a whole face with wrinkles and squinted eyes. She had gray hair like any other old woman. "Of course Toushirou and Momo are with us today. They were both able to get the day off. And they spent this whole day with their sickly granny."

"You are not sickly, granny." said the girl who just entered. She was very petite with a bun covered in cloth and from what Ichigo believed was in shinigami robes. The girl's eyes were focused on the two plates she was carrying making sure nothing would drop. Following right behind her with a plate in his own hand was a white haired 14 year old. Ichigo was pretty sure that he wasn't fourteen since he knew that when you enter Soul Society you don't age much anymore.

"Kurosaki!" he said all of a sudden, "what are you doing here?"

The girl immediately took her eyes off the plates and stopped in her tracks, shouting "Ichigo-kun"

"Huh" replied the clueless one, "How do you know my name?"

**

* * *

**

As I said again, so so sorry. I probably lost a lot of readers because of my hiatus. I really hope I still have some of the readers still believing in me to put out more chapters. Though I am not sure I can update a lot, since school is starting up again.

**I am not sure when Ichigo is gonna meet Rukia, since I know some people are anticipating that scene, but I want to get this meeting over with first. I just love Toushirou that I have to do this first to add more anticipation for when Toushirou tell the captains about Ichigo.**

**Anyway thanks to these people:**

**Reviews: Zangetsu50, xMidnight-Spiritx, di-do, **

**Favs: Thunder Claw03, rebel-superfreak, weaponmaster21**

**Alerts: dustoflove, badluck221, three-is-enough**


End file.
